


It Gets Easier

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [17]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is nervous on Renesmee's first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few years after "Breaking Dawn" with spoilers for the whole series. Written for the prompt 'Secret Life' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Bella took a shaky breath. She was surprised at how nervous she was feeling.

“Relax” said Edward, rubbing her shoulders. “Everything will be fine.”

“I know. You’re right” said Bella. She laughed. “I can’t believe how anxious I am over the first day of school. It seems so silly.”

“It’s human” said Edward. “Hang on to that humanity; I like it.”

“I’m just worried about how Renesmee will do on her first day. She’s never been to school before, and she has this whole secret life…”

“She’ll be great” assured Edward. “We’ll all be there in case anything goes wrong.”

Bella nodded her head. “Of course” she said, before smiling.

“So, are you ready for your first day of high school?” Edward asked with a grin.

“The first of many as a vampire, I expect” said Bella.

“Trust me, it gets easier the more you do it” Edward assured her.


End file.
